Transformers G Prime!
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Their War. Our World. There's more to them than Meets the Eye. Alternate universe of my Beast Wars fanfic.
1. More than Meets the Eye pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are the sole property of Hasbro, Paramount Studios. Original Characters are of my own design. Also, this story doesn't take place in my Beast Wars fic, but it does have the human characters in different but similar roles. Basically, it's an alternate universe, where the humans meet Autobots and Decepticons, instead of the Maximals and Predacons. **

**Also, this story takes place after the videogame, Fall of Cybertron. I figured I'd give Generation 1 and Prime a try. I just hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Transformers G-Prime!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: More than Meets the Eye; Darkness Rising pt.1**

* * *

_Millions of years ago, life existed out in the cold vastness of space far beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. There, in another galaxy, existed a metallic planet called Cybertron that was home to a species of robots more advanced than anything that anyone has ever seen: Transformers. Machines that think for themselves, feel emotions, and know right from wrong, and could disguise into either vehicles or weapons for battlefield advantages or to blend in to their surroundings … _

…_they were called the Autobots and Decepticons. _

_But like humans, they also had conflict with each other. One such conflict called the Great War that lasted for so many years. The war finally ended and an unsteady peace between the two sides has lasted for so long. But there are those who are waiting for the perfect moment to start the war again, and this time the battle will be fought on a new battlefield…_

* * *

**Earth**

**Four Million Years Ago **

The orbit of Earth lay quiet in its tranquil state of daytime in the atmosphere. It's as almost nothing could disturb it, and then suddenly, as if God himself was parting the Red Sea with his hands, a portal-like rift tore itself open between the space of Mars and of Earth. Out of the rift came two massive and alien spaceships, fresh out of battle and connected by strong toe cables. They were both heavily damaged and falling to the Earth.

One was a golden vessel shaped like a half-circle, and the other was a dark and violet, jagged and demonic shaped vessel that would appear from someone's nightmares. The two ships, both rocking with internal explosions, veer helplessly away from each other, tearing the cables apart from one another, as they begin to flamingly enter the outer atmosphere of the mysterious planet below. Their meteoric trails streak downward in streaming arcs...

The two ships streak downward in flaming arcs and vanish behind the horizons. The purple vessel vanished in what would be one day called the Atlantic Ocean. The golden ship streaked down toward where a gigantic mountainous volcano was barely visible above the horizon. The Golden vessel, now crushingly wedged within the dormant volcano mountain. It was evident with the damage that the ship would never fly again.

Time soon went by and the two ships were forgotten. Decades passed, as well as centuries and the land changed through earthquakes and storms. Through the earthquakes, the two ships either swallowed into the earth or were shifted into a mountain. Either way the two vessels, as well as its crew, were never heard from again.

* * *

**4 Million Years later…**

**2014**

**Now**

Life had evolved into advanced species but the most advanced was the dominant species: humans. They had mastered a technology based on inorganic lifeless substances; their culture would have matched up with that of any life in the universe. If there was other life. Basically, these days' humans thought they were the only sentient life at all in the universe. Earth was in for a wakeup call.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Nighttime**

Traveling the rough waters of the Atlantic, a cargo vessel was heading inbound for the US. Aboard its massive hull were loads and loads of iron truck crates that were loaded with the latest of technologies from a Japanese company, Yashida Cybernautics. They were the bustling capital of technology all world round. They ranged from military to household everyday equipment. As the seas splashed on the side, the ship was shaking in the water steadily as it could despite the choppy waters.

What it didn't know was that a small bound vessel, probably military was following behind it. Aboard the ship, men and women were dressed in black and military green body suits, with yellow lenses on facial masks, hiding their identities. Inside the ship, the real mystery of them all was coming into play.

Inside the main deck, within a strange looking lab-based armory room, someone was getting ready for something big. The figure was covered in shadows, but it was evident that the figure was female, due to her hips, but lack of a chest. She pinned back her hair in a tight bun in the back, allowing bangs to dangle at her ears and tickle her collar bone. It seemed that she was completely in the nude, as her body appeared to have nothing on at all, not even underwear. But a light swung over to her, as the ship tossed a little into the sea, and showed that she was actually wearing a skin tight body suit, that almost appeared to be rubber rather than spandex. It clung to her naked body from neck to toe, as it almost rid up her butt, but allowed flexibility, as she walked over a little more to the light. Her fingers and toes were also encased in the suit as well, and there appeared to be no seams whatsoever.

She stopped in front of what appeared to be a rack of sorts, containing gauntlets and boots of futuristic means. The gauntlets could go up to her elbows, ending in sharp points, with a compact back hand guard, along with a thumb sling to let her thumb link in to the gauntlets, like a pair of gloves. The boots were just as sharp tipped as well, with the soles of the boots appeared to be of space suit specs, and with the ankles having cylinder apparatuses.

She was about to get ready, when she stopped, and heard gunshots from outside. "They're starting already? But Silas hasn't given the signal."

Outside, the ship was firing on the cargo vessel, without giving them much warning. Aboard the vessel, the front watch reported, "Sir! They haven't given us a warning, or even relayed with us at all." Suddenly, two shots hit the windshields, causing the watch to jump back in surprise.

"Fire a warning shot across their bow, and order them to surrender immediately," the officer stated.

"Captain!" someone called out, sounding both surprised and frustrated. "What in Uncle Sam's star spangled underwear's going on?"

The one who had spoken up was an African American man of somewhat in his forties. He had short curled hair combed back, a serious look on his face that told he didn't like to get messed with, and had a sort of paunch to where his stomach was, although amazingly the man was physically fit for his built and age. He was dressed in a navy blue business suit and a white shirt, accompanied with black shoes.

"We're under attack, Mr. Fowler," the captain stated.

"That's Agent Fowler, and I thought that pirates didn't come out in this kind of water," Fowler asked.

"These aren't pirates," the Captain simply replied.

Suddenly the first mate paled, as he stated, "Sir! They're firing rocket launchers at us!"

And at that moment, rocket missiles hit the side of the ship

Back On the Enemy Ship

The unidentified girl put down a pair to glasses, neatly folded up and placed on a discarded black and military green uniform, neatly folded, along with the bra and panties. "I'm going out now," the female stated to an unknown source.

"Request denied," a strong and military male voice commanded. "I haven't given you an order yet, Dark Angel."

"People will die if I don't," the girl stated as she walked to the armor, slipping her feet into the boots.

"People will die eventually," the voice argued, as she slipped on the gauntlets, flexing her free fingers. "Even if you go, it won't change a thing, soldier."

"That's true, but the one thing that will change will be the number of lives that survive," the girl argued.

"Await my orders, Dark Angel," the voice boomed out.

But the girl ignored it, as she spoke a command, "Activate System MECH 7."

Suddenly, a motorcycle helmet of sorts came down from the rack on robotic arms, and she graciously took it. Another arm appeared, and attacked to her back a hexagon-shaped backpack apparatus, that clamped on to her shoulders and ribs gently but securely. Two metallic pieces were locked on to her thin but attractive hips, holding what appeared to be two daggers of sorts. She slipped on the helmet, as it locked on to her head, sheathing two metal pieces behind her head and locking up, hiding her identity. Her boots, gauntlets, and even her backpack steamed out to life. In her helmet, a digital display was showing everything to be green; vitals, blood pressure, metabolism, and all suit systems ready for combat.

"Dark Angel, hold on," the male voice still tried to order the individual, but to no avail.

Suddenly outside, a port aboard the enemy vessel shot open, and out firing like a bullet from a ship cannon, was the armored female at the cargo ship. Once she was halfway there, she did a backflip for momentum, and her boots fired boosters to help stable her landing on the ship. She landed crouched style on the vessel, as guards showed up, firing at her. But for some strange reason the bullets bounced off her body. She looked at the soldiers, and pulled out the two daggers, connecting them together to the hilt. And in an amazing feat, the blades extended out, making it look like a double bladed sword staff, similar to what Darth Maul would fight with.

As the soldiers wasted their time to fight with bullets, the girl flipped to one side, and swiped at one of the men, hitting him with the blunt end of the blades. She then charged at another man, retracting the end of the blade, and smacking it into his face, knocking him out cold. She unsheathed the blade again, and ran for an open port door. However, her passage way was blocked by another man with a gun. She hopped into the air, as she twirled the staff in her hand, and slashed down, slicing the gun in half. The man fell down on his butt, cringing in fear of what happened.

She then spotted another man with a rocket launcher, aiming it at her ship. She then held the staff javelin style, and tossed it right at the man. It hit his right thigh, causing him to fall down in pain, but in that moment, fired the launcher. The blast hit the side of the ship, causing an explosion and some of the men to fall into the seas.

The girl ran into the dust and smoke, and jumped into the hole.

* * *

**Inside**

The girl looked around to where she was at, and saw the target in sight. Apparently, it was loaded with state of the art vehicles of Honda and Toyota build. Her helmet scanned them, as she confirmed their target, "Confirmed. They're smuggling the weapon vehicles to America, Silas. Orders. Apparently nobody's aboard but the crew, and one Special US Agent."

"So it's a covert mission," the man named Silas smirked. "Take control of it."

"Roger that," she responded, as she ran to a stairwell, heading up to the pilot house. At the moment, she pulled out two dangerous looking pistols, as she asked, "Now aren't you glad I insisted on coming aboard?"

"Don't make a habit out of it," Silas warned calmly.

She ran to a corner, peeking to the side but staying out of range. She spotted five men running up with arms. She jumped out, and fired her right gun, keeping her left up and ready. They easily went down, as she rushed to the pilot house.

* * *

**Pilot House**

Once she got up there, she stopped as soon as someone shot at her foot. She whipped at the target, and came to a stand off with one Agent Fowler. In one hand he held a Desert Eagle 9 mm pistol, and in the other, appeared to be a radio detonator. "Now hold it, young miss," Fowler warned her. "I don't wanna do anything we'll both regret."

"Give it up," she warned him, still holding the guns down at her side. "You don't have a way out of this, so just surrender."

Fowler didn't flinch, as his resolve was hardened, "You know I can't do that." He then also pointed out, "Don't you seem to be a little young for this?"

"Don't you seem a little out of shape for this," she shot.

Fowler smirked, "Good point on both ends here."

"It won't work," she stated, as she was referring to the trigger on both his hands.

The two were standing to a point of a draw. This was what would some would like to call an old western, except no one was drawing for their guns at their holsters, but were already out. Finally, in a flash, the girl shot both the gun and the detonator out of both his hands. He grasped his slightly hurt left hand, as he frowned at the girl, who simply said, "I told you: it wouldn't work."

Suddenly, both ships shook violently, as both Fowler and the armored girl nearly fell off their feet. In front of both ships, something massive was coming out of the water. Those outside of both ships, as well as Fowler and the girl getting back on her feet bore witness to what was going on outside at the moment. Slowly coming out of the ocean, was a massive ship of sorts. It's sides and wings were sharp and demonic, as its horned nose almost sliced at the heavens. The ship escaped the watery floors and how hovered above them, bigger than any Aircraft Carrier or any 1940 US Battleship could possibly imagine. It could very well be bigger than a city from the size of it, as it dwarfed the two ships.

Suddenly, strange blue lights began scanning both vessels, causing the systems to short out for a moment. Then the lights died down, and for a moment, the ship's interior began to warble like ripples in a pond, and then disappear from everyone's sight.

"What in Daniel Boone's undies is going on here?" Fowler asked, completely in shock. But in the confusion, the enemy ship was beginning to disappear. Once Fowler noticed this, he also noticed the girl had made a break for it.

Back on the enemy ship, which had deployed smoke barrels to cover their escape, as they sped off, the girl was back on the bridge. Once she was inside, she took off her helmet to reveal herself to be an Asian girl of sixteen, raven black hair tied in a bun, pale skin and green eyes.

She walked over to console, as she reported, "I'm sorry, Silas. But we lost the ship and cargo in the confusion. I was unable to commandeer it."

"No need to be discouraged, Dark Angel," the one called Silas calmly replied on the other end of the comms. "It seems MECH, has found something far more useful. And much more technologically valuable."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

**United States of America**

**Appalachian Mountains**

**Antigo**

In the large land area of Antigo, somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains of the United States, lives a town full of thriving people in a community that has flourished since the 1800's. A small little town grew into a thriving city that had everything in it: shopping mall, theatre, museum, neighborhoods, even its own zoo. But at the moment, deep near the forest was where the real events that would come to play would begin.

Driving along the countryside road was a ruby red Dodge Challenger; a regular muscle car with a pair of iron bull horns on the hood acting as a hood. It was driving along the road, as the driver was talking to an unknown source. "So there we were, minding our own business, with Aelita sleeping in the backseats all cute and cozy," a male voice spoke up. "When all of a sudden, these high beams shot out from behind me."

"Yeah, and it turns out, he was illegally parked," a young female spoke up.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a young sixteen Caucasian girl with her hands on the steering wheel. She had icy blue hair that came down to cover her mid-back with one of her bangs almost covered her right eye, her skin was pale as snow white, and her eyes were a dazzling green. Her figure was so slim and yet it looked like she was physically fit. She wore a tight body suit colored white and blue, with small armored shoulder guards, armor wrist guards, a gray utility belt, and blue boot shoes that connected to her suit.

"It was a good thing that Cliffjumper awoke me in time, so I could hide in the trunk of the car," she smiled. "If they had caught me, they would have arrested me for not having the issued papers and card necessary for identification for car ownership or even to show I'm allowed to drive."

"You said it, Aelita," the male voice chuckled… from a rather sophisticated setup that was the car's radio, CD player, and apparently GPS system in the center of the dashboard.

* * *

**Far from Antigo**

Driving along the same road, a black and blue sports motorcycle was driving down the road, with a female in a tight leather jump suit and black helmet, was driving it. The driver credulously asked, "Let me guess. Another parking ticket?"

"Better: the boot," the male voice responded.

"The big metal clamp on the rear wheel," the female asked. "Impossible to remove? Oy, you really know how to get into trouble, Cliff."

* * *

**Back in Antigo**

"Bingo," Cliffjumper stated. "So the local police do their thing, and I let them all go down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and… BANG!"

"New York's finest soil themselves," the female biker chick said on the receiver.

Aelita stiffened a chuckle, but turned serious, "Oh, that is not funny. Wouldn't you agree, Arcee?"

"Can't complain with her on that, Cliff," Arcee responded.

"What can I say you two," Cliffjumper stated. "You mess with Cliff…"

"… and you get the horns," the two girls stated. Cliffjumper had to chuckle at that part, as Arcee pointed out, "Not sure how that regulates with Autobot Rule no. 1. Which is keep a low profile."

"What can I say: patrolling around dullsville for Energon is both lonesome and boring," Cliffjumper stated. "It almost makes me miss the Decepticons that showed up three months ago."

Three months ago, when the demonic alien ship had awakened, a number of earthquakes had happened. Some of them originating in Antigo, which caused the inactive volcano to slightly rumble to life, causing the golden ship to stir back up. Within it, the occupants had awakened and had been alerted to the enemy ship being activated as well. And now, it was a matter of which side would find the other.

"Like Antigo, Virginia's party central," Arcee remarked, as she made a turn. "We're alone wherever we go on this giant rock, you two."

Aelita seemed saddened by that, as she looked at the country and forest they were passing. She sighed heavily as she leaned on the window. Cliff took notice of that, as the steering wheel moved itself, as he asked, "Hey, what's the matter, girl?"

Aelita didn't turn her eyes to him, but kept with the scenery, "It's nothing, Cliffjumper."

"Come on. You can tell us," Arcee spoke up on the radio.

Aelita turned her attention to the windshield, as she watched the front, "I guess I just feel… lonely."

"Lonely? You got us," Cliffjumper implied. "How could you be lonely?"

Arcee seemed to figure it out, as she spoke up, "I think she's implying that she wants to talk to the locals. You know, the humanoids."

"It's just that I am apparently the only humanoid among the Autobots, since Optimus had awakened me," Aelita explained, as she leaned back in the driver's seat. "I just want the chance to make a friend. Someone my age."

"Yeah…" Cliff stated. "I don't think there are humans that are roughly or chronologically 4 million years old."

"Cliff," Arcee sternly stated. "What did we talk about?"

Cliffjumper sighed, knowing full well that Aelita was a stranger among both their kind. So he did his best to cheer her up, "I'll tell ya what: after this run, why don't we stop at that burger joint in town. What'd they call it?"

"The Sonic Burger?" Aelita questioned, but sound a little happy about it.

"Yeah, you could pull up, talk to some people, take a break from this little secret war we've got going," the disembodied voices spoke up.

Aelita's smile grew on her face, as she gushed out, "Really? Oh, thank you, Cliffjumper."

"Just keep a low profile on it, okay?" Arcee stated. "I'll do my best to keep Ratchet from noticing your lengthily departure in Antigo."

Suddenly, the dashboard's GPS screen lit up, catching Aelita's and Cliff's attention. It switched over to a localized map, detailing a certain area in the forest. There was a major hot spot, detailing a massive energy spike somewhere in the area. Aelita lit up, as did Cliffjumper, as he reported, "Good news: seems we found a signal."

"Need backup," Arcee asked.

"When do I ever," Cliffjumper stated, as the Dodge Challenger automatically changed direction deep into the forest.

It sped through the darkened forest, until it hit a clearing and slowed down. It then stopped, as it was at the edge of a massive stadium sized it. It was almost as if something or someone had dug up the hole. And in it were massive pillar sized electric blue crystal constructs. They seemed to pulsate with energy, humming with a tuning fork tune of their own. For the Dodge Challenger and the girl, this seemed like a worthwhile discovery.

"We just found ourselves a whole lot of Energon," Cliff reported.

Aelita got out of the car, as she inspected the pit's Energon supply. She smiled brightly, as she said, "This might last the Ark for a while."

But suddenly, their happy moment was abruptly gone, as they heard an ominous hum in the air. And then it was all darkened, as a shadow slowly loomed on top of them both. Aelita looked up, and saw the demonic alien ship that she and her friends were all too familiar. "The Nemesis," she gasped.

Suddenly, the Dodge Challenger reared back a little, getting a little far from Aelita. And then suddenly, it split and started to transform in different sections. Finally, its transformation was complete, as a sixteen foot male robot colored silver and red had taken its place. The four wheels were converted into the robot's calves and butt. The front bumper and hood of the car had been turned into the robot's chest. Its legs were red with gray knee guards, the feet were red with the ankles and toes gray. Its biceps were gray, and its forearms were big, smooth, and red, with its hands gray and had four fingers. His shoulders were gray and red. And finally, his head was red with silver horns on the head, and a gray faceplate, with blue eyes. This was Cliffjumper's true form, a heroic Autobot warrior.

He scooted Aelita behind him, as he contacted with a headpiece to his comrades, "Arcee. About that backup you mentioned: we're gonna need it."

Suddenly, the Nemesis targeted Cliffjumper in the rear, and shot him. An explosion sent him and Aelita flying down into the pit. Cliffjumper grunted, as he crashed back first into one of the Energon crystals. But as Aelita was screaming, as she was about to crash into the ground, Cliff reached out and caught her. He gently set her down, as she hid behind him as a shield to protect her.

Cliffjumper shook his head, as he groaned, "Ah, sucker-shoot me in the back, will ya?"

At that moment, seven figures hopped out from an opening from the ship's hull. They hopped down and stood at the edge of the pit, as they revealed themselves to Cliffjumper, and the hiding Aelita. The seven robots were identical, standing at the same height as Cliffjumper, but with black and violet bodies, their frames more thin and claw-covered, as they had three clawed finger digits and two clawed toes in the front. Their faceplates were gray and with black visors only showing a single red eye, and no mouth. These were the ground drones of the Decepticons, the Vehicons.

They immediately held their hands out, as they morphed into single barrel laser guns, and began to fire. Cliffjumper held his arms up like shields, mostly to cover for Aelita, who hid behind him. His hands and forearms transformed into three barreled guns, as he looked to Aelita, "Kid, run! I'll meet you back at the forest."

Aelita nodded, "Okay! Just be careful, Cliffjumper!" And just like that, she sped away, dodging the fire with ease, as she reached the other end of the battle, and climbed to avoid the fight.

Now that Aelita was out of the way, Cliffjumper was itching to finish the fight. He looked to the Vehicon drones, as he warned them, "Fair warning to ya. I'm gonna put a few dings in ya!"

He transformed immediately into vehicle mode, and raced up the side. At the right speed, he shot up in the air, and transformed back into robot mode, as he brought the hurt on.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Driving down the desert highway elsewhere, a blue and red semi-trailer truck was driving down the way. On its grill was a red faced symbol of sorts. But at the moment, the truck picked up a radio signal from Arcee, as she was calling out to all Autobots. And the truck being one of them. "Optimus! Cliffjumper and Aelita are under attack," Arcee called. "We need all the Autobots pronto, or they'll be neck deep in scrap."

"Understood," Optimus responded, as he radioed for backup, "Ratchet. Do you have a lock on to Cliffjumper's energy signature?"

Somewhere snowing, an emergency Search and Rescue Hummer H2 ambulance was speeding as fast as it could. It responded, "I have him locked on. But Jazz is in California detecting a possible Energon source. Perceptor's back at the Ark, readying the Ground-Bridge as we speak. And the rest of the team's scattered in different time zones. I don't think Perceptor's going to be able to do it in time."

"Understood," Optimus radioed, as he then called on to everyone. "Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Ironhide. Jazz. Return to base, and have Perceptor prepare the Ground-Bridge."

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

Cliffjumper's fight was going a little good, as he had knocked and thrown down one of the Vehicons. He managed to get a solid punch on the second one, but that soon changed, as one of them slashed at his back. He arched out in pain, as he stumbled a bit, but then was kicked in the chest, as he stumbled to another Vehicon, who backhanded him with a blade. Until he stumbled to another one who got a good right punch to him, breaking off his right horn, as it stumbled down into the pit, along with Cliffjumper, as he crashed down.

Aelita looked in pale horror, until she finally cried out for her friend, "CLIFFJUMPER, NO!"

The remaining drones then turned their attention to her, to which she back up to a tree in fear. The drones slowly made their way to her, as they attempted to grab her. Cliff barely got back to his feet, until he noticed the drones were coming after her now. He shook his head, as he pulled out what appeared to be a detonator of sorts, and threw it at the Energon deposits.

He sighed, "So much for a big haul."

He then fired a shot at a couple of the drones, getting their attention. They ignored Aelita and slid down in the pit, as Cliffjumper charged forward, firing, "YOU WANT THE HORNS, YOU GOT'EM!"

The drones fired back at him, as he dodged their shots, keeping them occupied as the detonator was slowly getting closer and close. The beeping of the bomb began to quicken, until finally…

KA-BLAM!

The explosion ruptured the Energon crystals, making them heavily unstable. Once that happened, they exploded as well, hitting Cliffjumper in the process, sending him flying out of the pit. The Vehicons weren't so lucky, as they were consumed by the blue flames of the blast. The explosion erupted, almost reaching to the Nemesis, as the blue flame cloud began to dissipate completely, until all that was left was a smoking hole, and five drones dead, and two stumbling out dragging the remains of one of their own.

At that moment, Cliffjumper limped out of there, barely holding together, and scored to heck. Aelita ran up to him, as he carefully scooped her up. "Cliffjumper," she almost cried out to her friend, as she gently brushed his chest. "You're hurt badly."

"I'll manage," he weakly said, as he jogged out of there. "Right now, we need to get some distance, and head back to the base." He sprinted out of there, not taking a chance to go into Vehicle mode and race away on only two good tires at that time, seeing as how the explosion destroyed two out of four of them.

* * *

**Aboard the Nemesis**

Watching the battle, in the dark and advanced technological Pilot Bridge, was the Decepticon in charge. He was a thin but powerful male robot colored dark and light grays, with a few red spots on him. He was eighteen to twenty feet in height, with four wings and had the characteristic features of an F-22 Raptor fighter jet. His face was thin with a pointy chin, his arms longer than appearance, with a high-heel shape on his feet. His chest almost resembled a demonic face, which strayed away from his read eyes. This was Starscream, Air Commander to the Decepticon Battle Fleet, as well as a rather cowardly, arrogant, lying, suck up to the true leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

But at the moment, he was not at all happy with the scene, "The Energon's worthless to me now." He huffed, "As well as the Autobot who made it so." He then ordered, "Take us out of here! Now!"

* * *

**Outside**

As soon as the order was made, the Nemesis disappeared into the sky, taking off at full force. Once it disappeared, a rip in the fabric of space appeared, creating a green swirling vortex. And out of the vortex came the red and white Search and Rescue Hummer H2 Ambulance, a green and black All-Terrain Duster Renault truck, a modified GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck, a yellow with black striped 2007 Cevorlette Camaro, a Blue Earth Motorcycle, a hardtop champagne silver colored Pontiac Solstice GXP with two white lines and one black line vertically going back and forth, and finally the red and blue semi-truck jumped out.

In an instant they all transformed from robot to vehicle mode.

The motorcycle transformed into a streamline and sexy female black and blue warrior bot. She stood up to almost eleven feet in height, and looked more humanoid than the others. The front wheel was in her back while the other wheel split down making her calves on her blue greaves and black feet. Her fingers were slender and claw like, and she transformed one of her hands into a rifle barrel, ready for battle. Her face was gray as her head was blue with a silver spike sticking upward, and two little blue wings were sticking out of her back. This was Arcee, the scout and only female of the group.

The GMC pickup truck transformed into a twenty-one foot heavily muscled fighting robot. He was colored black and gray, with blue eyes on his silver faceplate. The truck's front had split and become his shoulders while the two front tires had become part of his armored chest. He had a large scar on his right eye going down to his chin. He had an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, and a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, armed and ready for combat. He was Ironhide, the weapon specialist of the Autobots, as well as an old friend of Optimus.

The Solstice transformed into a sleek sixteen foot robot similar to Cliffjumper. He was colored white and silver, with his head being black and his faceplate gray, with a blue visor covering his eyes, as well as a head visor to merge with the visor, making it look like he had a hat on. He had four fingers like the others, and the grill of the car became his chest, split to make them into his chest-shoulders in appearance, with the headlights in front. The two rear wheels were in his back, while the two front wheels were made into his ankles. He was Jazz, first lieutenant and friend of Optimus before the war.

The yellow and black Camaro had transformed into a sixteen foot male robot as well. Sharing similar traits with both Cliffjumper and Jazz, although he did seem to be younger than the two. His shoulders were his rear wheels with yellow and black armor shielding them, while his ankles were the other two wheels. His frame was slim but build well, all being colored yellow and black. The grill and front lights were his chest, and the front doors were on his back, looking like wings. His head was yellow and his faceplate was gray, with a little bit of the yellow covering his mouth, and his blue eyes looked around, as his right arm turned into a double barrel gun. He was Bumblebee, the youngest of the Autobots, the last of a young generation before his home world of Cybertron went into shutdown.

The all terrain truck transformed into a hulking twenty foot male robot. His body was heavily muscled, with the rear tires put in his back and two made into his ankles. His frame was colored gray, black, and military green. His frame was so large, that his little legs seemed to wobble if he ran. His head was green, while his faceplate was gray, and had a rather huge chin. He was Bulkhead, a Wrecker, Muscle Man, but overall a gentle giant for battle.

The Ambulance transformed into an eighteen foot male robot. His colors were white, red, and gray, and he had sort of a rectangular build with his body. He had a red backpack structure into his back, with an antenna sticking out, with the rear tires as his ankles and the others two made into his elbows. He had a somewhat cranky but slightly older look to him. He was Ratchet, the Field Medic and sometimes Inventor/Engineer of the Autobots.

And lastly, the truck had transformed into a twenty-five foot male heroic robot. His arms and chassis were red, with the windshield acting as his chest, as the exhaust pipes sticking out of his back like samurai sword hilts. His legs were silver with the bottom and foot part blue, with the four wheels embedded into the sides of the lower legs. His massive right arms surged with strength, as his right arm transformed into a blaster cannon. His head was blue with two antennas sticking out on the sides, as his gray faceplate was shown with blue eyes, and a retractable gray mouth guard that folded back in. Out of all of them, he stood heroic, righteous, noble; a true leader if any seen possible. He was Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, and the Last of the Primes.

They surveyed the area, their blasters ready for action, but they had come too late. Once they realized the danger was gone, they retracted their weapons, and surveyed the area, as Optimus deduced, "An untapped Energon deposit."

"Or what's left of one," Bulkhead stated.

"This is the first activity the Decepticons made since we all awoke three months ago," Ironhide stated, itching at the bit to blow the Deceptions up.

"That we know of," Optimus pointed out. "If they're scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return."

No one spoke up as to what Optimus meant by his return. He was referring to Megatron, the self-proclaimed leader of the Decepticons. He had disappeared from the last time Optimus and he fought. He had escaped through a Space-Bridge, claiming he would return with an army to both crush the Autobots, and seize control of this energy-filled world. But that would have to wait, as they had teammates to look for.

The team surveyed the area, looking for whatever remained of the battle, in the hopes of finding their friends. Arcee and Bumblebee hopped down to get a closer look, hoping to find a trace that they were still alive. But it wasn't a good one, as Arcee gasped at what she had found. The broken piece of horn that Cliffjumper had lost during the battle. She knelt down ant scooped it up in her small but powerful hands, clasping on to the one thing that was a reminder of her partner and friend.

She shook her head, not believing that he was offline, "No…"

Ratchet and Optimus had looked to what she had found, and the mighty Autobot Leader looked to Ratchet, "Ratchet. Can you get a fix on his location?"

The medic bot opened a port on his right arm, which had shown to be an Energon Spark reader. It acted like a lifeline on a vital stasis machine you'd find in a hospital. But the signal seemed scrambled, "Argh! It's no good. There's too much Energon interference; I can't get a reading."

"Then that means old Cliff's still functioning, right," Jazz asked.

"If he were, why didn't he respond back to us?" Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm not giving up on that adrenaline junkie yet," Ratchet pointed out. "Until we hear from him, and until the interference is gone, we still must retain hope that both he and Aelita are still online."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Back on the Nemesis**

As Starscream continued to search for any signs of the Autobots, which Cliffjumper had been the first in three months, a new figure walked towards him on the Bridge platform. He was a male robot of Starscream's height, colored dark violet, black and grays, but looked the most alien of all. He had chicken-like hind legs, a humanoid torso, his arms were flattened wings and his fingers claws like Starscream's, and his face was a visor only, with a crown of spikes adorning his head. He was Soundwave, the spy of the Decepticons, and chief follower of the mighty Megatron.

"Soundwave," Starscream grumbled, not really in the mood to be bothered by the spy. "What is it?"

Soundwave then began to mimic Arcee's voice from the conversation she and Cliffjumper had earlier with Aelita, "Like Antigo, Virginia's party central? We're alone wherever we go on this giant rock, you two."

Starscream seemed to light up, as he schemed, "Ah yes, the one called Arcee. I almost forgotten about her." He then chuckled evilly, as he asked, "Why settle for two, when we still have the element of surprise?"

But then Soundwave then reported in a monotone drone synthesized voice, "Autobot and humanoid are still at large. What shall we do about them?"

Starscream waved them off, "Eh. Have Barricade and Frenzy hunt them down."

The Decepticon Spy bowed, "As you command, Air Commander." And then proceeded to walk away.

But Starscream whipped around, and proclaimed, "That's Acting Lord Starscream to you, Soundwave!"

Soundwave stopped in his tracks, and then turned his head to Starscream, as he simply said, "For now." And proceeded to walk away to alert the ones called Barricade and Frenzy.

As he left, Starscream smirked in his scheming, "Yes, for now. But much soon, I will be the new lord and master of the Decepticons. Provided that Megatron stays gone on his search for the ultimate army."

* * *

**Next Chapter: More than Meets the Eye; Darkness Rising pt.2**

* * *

**Vehicle Modes**

**Cliffjumper: Dodge Challenger**

**Bumblebee: 2007 Cevorlette Camaro**

**Bulkhead: All-Terrain Duster Renault**

**Ratchet: Search and Rescue Hummer H2 Ambulance**

**Jazz: Pontiac Solstice**

**Ironhide: ****a modified ****GMC Topkick C4500**** pickup truck**

* * *

**Voice Actors:**

**Justin Seyvont: Aaron Dismuke (Alphonse Elric)**

**Aelita: Tia Ballard (Mizore Shirayuki)**

**Alex Foxx/Jazz: Phil Lamarr**

**Aoi Fukimachi: Monical Rial (Konoka Konoe)**

**Macy Tamerson: Brittney Karbowski**


	2. More than Meets the Eye pt2

**Transformers G Prime!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: More than Meets the Eye pt.2**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Driving down almost the same road, a semi-rundown tow truck was making its way down the road. On the door it read Sevyont's Salvage and Repair Shop. In the driver's seat, was a twenty-two year old Caucasian girl, with pale skin, flowing black hair tied in a ponytail, and a well-toned figure, making her very attractive, especially with her brown eyes. She wore a white T-shirt that showed off her midriff, with a blue coverall uniform with her upper part tied around her waist, a pair of work boots, and a pair of work gloves. Her name was Rachel Seyvont, current owner of Seyvont's Salvage and Repair Shop.

The other occupant was a sixteen year-old Caucasian boy with short shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, while wearing a blue coverall uniform, with the upper part down and tied around his waist, as well as black work boots. His name was Justin Seyvont, Rachel's younger brother.

At the moment, he was staring out the window, looking at the passing forest as they drove on. Rachel took a gander at her borhter, and finally decided to wake him up… with a wet willie in his left ear. Justin flinched, as he tried desperately to clean his ear out. "Ugh, Rachel! That's gross! Why'd you do that?!"

"I was gonna ask why you keep staring out in the forest," Rachel asked, proud of what she had done seconds ago.

"By the way, what were you thinkin' about before you came back to reality?" she asked out of the blue. She, like his friend Alex, knew Justin was a daydreamer at sometimes when he had something major on his mind. And this time, he had gone deeply out of it today, even at his part-time job with the family business.

Unfazed by his sister's question, Justin replied, "Just wondering about how much I've saved up, I'd like to see if I can finally get my own car, and go outside this place and..."

"And what? Go around the world in eighty days?" Rachel replied. "Justin, get a clue; you, me, and anybody else in our state are gonna be stuck here 'til we're both old and gray." Rachel knew she was being harsh, but she knew the chances for a young sophomore to travel like Jules Verne's story was nothing short of a dream.

Justin looked a little hurt by his sister's comment, but brushed it off, "Yeah, but before that I'll get a dead-end job: me and Alex working at the Sonic Burger, and I'll run our dad's business at the junkyard".

"Yeah, but before then, you'll have the wonder years of high school, and the experimental and fun times at College, like I'm going through right now," Rachel smirked. But then she had to ask, "Oh, by the way." She then mischievously teased, "You finally asked Macy to be your girlfriend now?"

That caused Justin to blink in complete confusion, as he asked, "What?"

"Oh come on," Rachel continued to tease. "You two have been friends since the 4th grade, next to Alex. And now you both go to the same high school together, no longer simply kids. You're becoming a fine specimen of a teenage young man, and she's actually becoming a fine specimen of a young woman. Why don't you two make it official, go to a hotel, and do the bad thing already?" she blinked as she finally noticed a scowl look from her brother. She turned a moment, as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Justin frowned until he finally said, "You know, you've got a really nasty mind when it comes to relationships, Rachel."

She then furiously got him into a playful headlock, which he was choking, as she berated, "At least you have options! I can't find a decent guy in this state!"

"Ack! What do you mean?" Justin choked out.

Rachel let him go, as he pulled away and gasped for air, as Rachel sighed, "Any guy on campus or on or off work I meet, they turn out to be a complete sleeze. This weekend, I finally thought I'd find a guy who was interested in a working girl."

"Wait, you mean Ronald Baxman? The owner of the Nissan Ventra you towed back a month ago?" Justin asked, getting interested. "What happened?"

"He invites me into a bar, we play pool, darts, had ourselves some beers and hot wings. Things were going pretty smoothly," Rachel confessed, and the blushed at the next part. "I was almost drunk enough to let him take me to his apartment for a little… late night exercises. If you know what I mean."

Justin sighed, as he shook his head, and let an embarrassed smirk show up, "So what prevented the late night activities?"

Rachel then fumed angrily, "Well, after the last beer, I went to the bathroom to lighten my load, so to speak. I come out, and Ronny didn't suspect me at all. And what do I find when he's not looking? He slips valium in my drink! Freakin' valium!"

Justin blinked at that, deeply surprised by that, "He tried to drug you?"

Rachel nodded, but then smiled evilly, causing Justin to flinch nervously, "But I got my just vengeance. A QUICK PUNCH TO THE KROTCH!"

As he watched his sister laugh maniacally, remembering the swollen and high toned voice that Ronald had, Justin sweat dropped as he looked back at the window, "And you wonder why I haven't found a girlfriend yet."

Once she stopped being scary, Rachel whined out for her brother, "Justin! Come on! High school and college are your special wild years; and all you seem to waste them on are tinkering with your robo-toys, playing race cars with Alex and Rap, or escaping the eyes and ears of your nosy neighborhood friend, Macy." She then thought about it, and smiled, "What about that new transfer student, Aoi Fukumachi? She seems really nice and surprisingly cute; you should ask her out on a date."

Justin shook his head, as he stated, "Aoi's a good friend, Rach. I can't just ask her out in the blue." He then looked back out the window, "Besides, she's way too shy. I think if I did ask her to be my girlfriend, she'd probably turn me down flat and run off. And Macy… well, I've always thought of her as one of the guys"

THWACK!

Justin almost came face down on the dashboard, as Rachel roughly slapped him on the back of his head. He then turned angrily at her, as he shouted, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Never treat a girl as one of the guys, even if it is Macy of all girls," Rachel warned him angrily. She then turned into a somewhat sad drunk as she gushed out, "There's nothing more touching and romantic than your first girlfriend. Or your true love."

Justin sweat dropped, "I think that kind of thing is mostly a fairy tale story, sis." He then sighed, as he looked out the window, 'Besides. It's not like any girl would want to be with a boy who's from a poor family with a whacked up past… and with no future…'

* * *

**Not too Far**

Deep in the forest, and not too far from where the tow truck was coming in, Cliffjumper was limping through it. He carried Aelita in his right arm, as he steadied himself on the trees. Aside from the missing horn, he was suffering a massive set of injuries. His armor had been dented and cut on his legs, two of his tires had gone out, and he had a bad gimp in his right leg. And worse of all the injuries, he was leaking Energon, like there was no tomorrow. And Aelita knew that her firend needed help fast, so it was imperative that they would get back to their home base, the Ark.

She looked at her friend's concentrated face, and knew that he was doing his best to hide any sighs of pain. But she asked him anyway, "Cliff. Will you be able to make it there?"

He looked down, and saw the worried face of the girl sitting in his right arm, and smirked confidentially, "Hey, this is Cliffjumper you're talkin' to. The guy that single-handedly excavated through the ruins at the Sea of Rust, and discovered the last Energon Reservoir?"

Aelita frowned, as she stated, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Jazz with you on that day? He also saved you from that swarm of Insecticons, not to mention saved your life from Shockwave."

Cliffjumper frowned, as he looked forward, "Yeah, but I saved him first. From that reconnaissance drone." Suddenly, he flinched, as he dropped Aelita as he grasped his side, and crashed on his knees.

Aelita recovered on her butt, and looked to Cliffjumper, as he was on his knees, hunched over in pain. she gasped as her face turned to concerned worry, as she hopped up and ran to him, "Cliff!" She touched his right bicep, looking to him in concern, "You need to go into Vehicle Mode! You'll recover faster."

"Recover yes, but repair, no," Cliffjumper stated. "I've got two busted wheels, I'm leaking Energon like a cracked pipe. And I don't think I'll be able to get to home base at all."

"No, we have to keep going," Aelita pleaded, looking distressed that Cliff was in more danger of dying now.

He strained a little, as he looked to her, and ordered, "Go. Tell Arcee that… she didn't lose another partner this time…"

"No," she objected.

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Cliffjumper," she pleaded even more. She was on the verge of tears at the moment. She couldn't leave her friend behind. But then she spotted it not too far. The road… and an upcoming car. "Cliff! There's a vehicle approaching. They might help!"

"It might be a Decepticon," Cliff stated.

She shook her head, as she stated, "It might not be. We have to at least try. Now transform and roll!"

Cliffjumper sighed, as he looked at her pleading eyes, and grumbled, "When we get back, I'm gonna convince Prime to ground you." He then strained as he transformed back into his vehicle mode. He opened the driver's door, as he state, "Okay, get in."

She ran in, and hopped in the driver's seat, as she smiled, almost about to cry, "I'm glad you're still able to transform." Cliff then began to move again, but it felt wobbly, as Aelita secured herself, as she asked, "Cliffjumper, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I've got two tires busted; my front right, and by back left," Cliffjumper explained, as he did his best to steady himself. "The trip to the road's gonna feel a little wobbly, alright?"

* * *

**Back on the Road**

Meanwhile, while the girl and her Autobot were driving towards them for help with a repair problem, Justin's sister was trying to help him in his social problem.

"One way or another, we're gonna get you a girlfriend. And hopefully for your betterment, we'll get you laid," Rachel shouted out, embarrassing the heck out of Justin.

"Now wait a minute!" Justin dejected. "I think I have a right to start my relationship at my own pace. And I think if I do get laid, I should at least wait until the girl's ready, or if she wants to!"

Even with their argument, they didn't notice the red Dodge Challengers wobbly coming right at them in the forest.

Rachel was going nuts at this point, as she shot back, "No buts! You've waited long enough; we're gonna find you a hot smokin' babe who thinks you're the bomb!"

Justin frowned as he pointed out, rather dryly, "Rachel, it's almost night, I'm tired, you're way more tired, and we're both covered in grease and oil from all the tow jobs we've done today."

Rachel grumbled in defeat, "Oh alright." Justin sighed, feeling like he had won this battle… until Rachel declared, "We'll head home, clean up, and hit the town until we find you a good high school sweetheart!"

Justin grumbled, as he pointed out, "This is a school night."

"Yes, but tomorrow's Saturday," Rachel pointed out. "You know what that means?"

"Sis, I admire your determination to make me happy, but you need to let me take my own pace," Justin rationalized the situation. "It's not like a girl's gonna appear from out of nowhere." But at that moment, when he turned to face the street, he saw the Dodge Challenger coming in. "SIS, STOP!"

Immediately, without hesitation, she slammed the breaks hard, as the truck skidded to a halt. Aelita saw the car coming at her and Cliffjumper slammed on the breaks, as both the vehicles came at a six inch stop to each other. Both siblings sighed in relief, as did Aelita, as she graciously crashed on the wheel, all the strength leaving her as she leaned on it. The two siblings were frozen at the moment, the horrified moment passing them now, as the two let out relief that they stopped in time before they had a chance to crash into the Challenger.

Justin wiped his brow of sweat, as he sighed, "That was close." But then once he was relieved, he blinked as he saw that the Dodge wasn't moving. "Oh no, don't tell me the driver's hurt," he worried, as he hopped out of the truck. He ran over to the car, as he called out, "Hey, you alright?" he walked over to the driver, as he opened the door, seeing the driver collapsed on the steering wheel. He paled at seeing her in such a state, "Oh no, don't tell me…"

It was then that he heard the girl moan out of discomfort, and looked surprised by that. He looked at her, sighing in relief that she was alive, but then became puzzled by the slowly recovering girl, as he noticed she was dressed in a strange blue and white space jumpsuit, and had icy electric blue hair. He forgot his initial worry and confusion, and helped her out of the car. "I am so sorry about almost hitting you like that," he apologized as he grabbed her hand, and helped her out and on her feet, steadying herself.

Rachel looked puzzled by that scene, as she mumbled, "I think that's my line, since I nearly ran her over"

He looked to her in concern, "Are you okay?"

Aelita groaned a little, lightly rubbing her forehead, as she shook off her dizziness from her faint spell. "Yeah, I'm okay," she confessed, placing her hand on the occupant's shoulder to steady herself, "At least I think so."

"You sure you're okay," Justin asked, not convinced, "I mean, we all breaked pretty fast. And you weren't even wearing your seat belt."

"Don't worry about it," Aelita explained, as she looked up to see the guy face-to-face, "It takes a little more than that to… hurt…" And then stopped almost as she and the strange man were now seeing each other, eye-to-eye, "… me."

For a moment, the two were frozen in place, almost as if everything around the entire area didn't exist in their world. It was just them, as they were lost in each other's eyes; as if a spell had been placed on them just by being near one another. For a moment, an eternity passed them within a few seconds, as for a few seconds, they could hear their hearts beat just by holding on to each other's hands. It was as if… they felt from this first sighting of one another…

But for a second, they snapped out of it, both equally embarrassed, as they pulled away from one another. With Justin rubbing the back of his head, half-smirking goofy-like, and Aelita brushing her hair away, looking away to hide a small blush forming on her pale face. Which surprised her deeply as she thought, 'Wait, why am I…?'

"Hey, you okay there, missy?" Rachel called out, breaking the two out of the awkward situation. "Your car looks totaled."

Justin had cleared up his head, and took notice fo the car's condition, and noted it too, "Yeah, you're car's pretty um… well, I'm pretty sure it looks like it's seen better days."

Snapping back to the situation, she turned to them, and asked, almost pleading, "Oh, my car! Please, I need help in repairs. He's in pain, and I'm worried he might not make it."

The two siblings blinked to one another, as Justin asked, "He? You call your car 'he'?"

Aelita shook erh head, as she stated, "No, no, I call him Cliffjumper! And please, can you fix him?"

The two looked to one another, and looked ot the girl, who seemed to be in a pickle and was worried sick. Rachel was gonna say that it would be a lost cause, since the car looked total beyond recognition. But then Justin softly smiled to her, and said, "Of course, we can. i can get started on the repairs tomorrow."

Rachel blinked at this, but almost dejected, "Wait, Justin. We're done for the…"

"I've got some parts in the scrapyard," Justin went on. Ignoring his sister, as he eased Aelita, "I'll be able to put Cliffjumper back together again for you."

"Really?" she asked, as Justin nodded a yes. Aelita smiled brightly at that, and hugged Justin, causing him to blush, as she cried out with joy, "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Rachel sighed, as she leaned on the opened door of her truck, "And I'm ignored on this." But then she noticed the scene with Aelita hugging her brother, and smirked at seeing her brother, blushing with embarrassment, "Well, he could've at least said that it's not like I'd find a boyfriend this instant. Could've saved me the trouble in my relationship problems."

* * *

**Autobot Hidden Base**

**The **_**Ark**_

Within the dormant volcano, hidden within the mountain terrain that surrounded half of Antigo, and covered within rocks and aged mountain for nearly 4 million years was the Ark. A gigantic alien vessel, golden yellow with four powerful rocket booster engines sticking out of the mountain covered in the earth. It was the Autobots' last ditch effort to escape their home world, Cybertron. And now, it was their home base, as it served as much.

Inside the ship, was an advanced bridge and communications station where most of the action was taking place. Ratchet was working on any Energon or Autobot energy signatures, while another one was working on communications at the moment.

He was a male Cybertronian Autobot, standing at fifteen feet, a slight slim frame, not bulky like the others, and colored red, black and a little gray and blue. His back was a bulky red backpack, his feet and lower legs were red, with a tire behind each calf, and his forearms were black with silver fingers, and on each elbow was a tire. His chest was red but had a black screen windshield on there, with the Autobot insignia in the center. His head was cylinder shaped like a lens from a microscope, with a yellow lens on top like an insignia, and a pair of yellow eyes that looked more like bifocals. He was Preceptor, Chief Science Officer of the Autobots, and once a former sniper.

Optimus stepped in, and walked to the two, as he asked, "Any sign of Cliffjumper or Aelita?"

Ratchet sighed, as he rubbed the brow of his nose, as he answered, "Nothing as of late. Either two options we have to consider: Cliffjumper's either in stasis lock, or he's leaking Energon. Either way, he might not make it in time."

"And I have yet ot receive any transmissions from him or Aelita," Perceptor answered, in a synthesized voice similar to Stephen Hawking. "And Cliffjumper's Energon signature is still unresponsive. It is highly possible that the explosion we detected from the Energon my have damaged the scanner's detection beacon. They may be unable to be located."

"The others are doing their best to locate them as well," Optimus replied. "I hope that we aren't too scattered to be called back in case the Decepticons decide to attack again. We cannot allow any human casualties to be involved, in case they decide to come out of hiding."

Ratchet sighed, as he stated, "Optimus, I hate to say it, but it's because of the humans, we may lose Cliffjumper. The loss we've sustained is causing nothing but problems. If our numbers continue to dwindle, then we'll lose this war."

Optimus remained silent for a moment, until he replied, "Your opinion is duly noted, old friend."

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Seyvont Residence**

The Seyvonts had driven halfway across town, seeing that the home was located near the outskirts of Antigo. Towed behind them was the Dodge Challenger, secretly the Autobot, Cliffjumper, who was slowly trying to recover internally, but needed external help at the moment. In the truck, Justin sat between the two girls as Rachel drove, while Aelita was nervously sat next to Justin. During the whole drive to their home and work station, the two teens had been pretty quiet to each other.

Until Rachel spoke up, seemingly can't being able to stomach the silence for any longer. "So, Aelita… what's with the outfit? You coming back from a cosplay convention?"

Aelita blinked at that, as she asked, "Cosplay?"

"Yeah, a fancy convention where people dress up as their favorite comic book or anime character," she explained, as she winked. "Bet you didn't know my little brother's a somewhat geek for that stuff."

"Rachel!" Justin shot out.

Feeling these people wouldn't believe her real story, she innocently replied, "Oh yeah. I was. but ah… I lost my clothes and other stuff when I was heading here. In a move."

"You're moving here," Justin asked. He smirked, "Well, that's great. We've got a pretty good high school. If you're interested in Antigo High and not the prep school that's in the other way out of town."

Aelita seemed to be amazed and silently shocked about that possibility. She had no need of an education due to her situation, and the experimentation done on to her back in her past. However, when she and the others had awakened three months ago, the first thing Perceptor did was look online to find all information. And that's when she spotted the file named High School, as well as teenagers. They had lived ordinary fun lives, learning experiences, and there were others like her. Teenagers. Children her age of different races and cultures. And she wanted more than anything to learn and be a part of them as well.

She smiled, but sadly, as she remembered and looked to Justin, "It sounds nice. Really. But I…"

"Okay, we're here," Rachel smiled, as she made the turn, as Aelita looked to where they were going to. They had reached down a street, and saw a few houses near a landfill area. But to where they pulled over, Aelita was truly amazed at the house they parked into.

The house was a blue two story I-House, which in its design was typically a house two stories in height. It was generally with a side-gable roof, and always one room deep in the back of it. It was one of those popular houses formed in the US from the colonial period in the mid-1800s. Though a house like that was pretty popular in farm areas of Indiana, Illinois, and Iowa; hence the name 'I-House'. Though a house here, it was pretty rare somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains.

In truth, Aelita was amazed by this as she looked at it in awe, "Wow. You all live near a dump, but you have such a nice home."

Once Rachel hopped out of the truck, Justin scooted over to the driver's seat. She winked at them both, "Well, this place is sort of my home and work station. It gets a little noisy over here, so Justin moved to the guest house."

Aelita blinked, "Guest house?"

"It's also my home and work station," Justin smirked, as he looked over to the confused Aelita. "That's where we'll be fixing your Dodge, okay?"

Aelita blinked, "You mean you live outside away from your family?" Aelita questioned.

Rachel shook her head, as she pointed out, "He lives in the backyard near the scraps. We like to think of it as a man-sized treehouse. Minus the tree." She yawned, as she walked to her door, "Well, you two take care and get some sleep." She then winked at her brother, "And have fun, you two. Don't do anything stupid." She then smirked at Aelita, "Of course, for you, young lady. A little hanky panky wouldn't be so bad."

"Rachel!" Justin shouted, blushing from embarrassment.

But his sister just laughed out loud, as she opened the door, and walked inside, calling it a night.

Justin groaned at his sister's attempts for him to start a relationship, and just leaned back in his seat, grumbling. But Aelita blinked at the confusion, and innocently asked, "Justin, what's hanky panky?"

Immediately hearing that question, he changed the subject, as he started the tow truck, "TH-That's not important! Come one, let's get to the Garage."

Aelita eye browed in confusion as they drove over to the backyard… and the blue-haired girl gasped at what she saw. The whole backyard was a football field of mounds of technological garbage that was scattered around, save for a dirt road trail. As they passed through the pathway, they saw piles upon piles of junk, both mechanical and technological, some of it broken while some stuff seemed salvageable. But from the looks of things, most of the stuff was brought over, by means however unexplained, so it couldn't have been a dump at all at this point.

As they passed the garbage piles, Cliffjumper, who had been silent at the time, gulped, "This place… is virtually a Cybertronian house of horrors. Think Shockwave would be comfortable here."

They had soon pulled towards their final destination for the night. In from of them was a three-story guest suite; a sort of granny house for in-laws who weren't ready for a retirement home. The house was actually two stories tall, but on the bottom, connected to a nearby hill next to the woods, a double-garage was built under it with stilts keeping the house balanced under the opened garage doors. Odd thing about it was that on the roof, there were two TV satellite dishes placed up there.

Once they parked inside, Justin hopped out, as Aelita got out, and looked up in amazement, as she asked in amazement, "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, I pretty much renovated the place for myself. My own fortress of solitude," Justin explained, as he unlocked the basement door, leading inside.

Aelita blinked at that comment, as she asked, "Fortress of Solitude? Why would you want to be isolated from everyone?"

Justin stopped to look at her, as he asked, "You don't get out much, do you?" He shook his head, as he asked, "Well, seeing as how you'll be a little delayed, why don't you stay over for the night?"

Aelita was a bit taken back by that request, but smiled as she seemed overjoyed, "Yes, of course. I'd love to." But she stopped as she looked at her car, "Um, I'll come in for a moment. I have to check my car for something."

Justin looked confused on that, but shrugged, "Sure, no problem." And went inside to get things cleaned up.

Once he was gone, Aelita walked over to him, and whispered, "Cliffjumper. Are you still functional?"

A moment of silence span with Cliffjumper not responding. Aelita looked worried; fearing the worst that he might not have survived. And just when she accepted the worst, he groaned awake, "Ugh! Why'd you wake me? I was in Repair Mode, taking a well-deserved snooze."

Aelita sighed iwht relief, as she leaned on his nose to catch her breath, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Alright for me is a relative term… if Ratchet were here," Cliffjumper groaned. "A few of my parts a bit dinged up, my paintjob's ruined… and like I said before, I'm slowly leaking Energon. I can save what I can, provided I remain in Stasis lock until I'm fixed."

She patted his hood, as she smiled, "Then you should get some rest. I'll try to rest myself tonight." She then turned to walk inside.

But she was stopped by Cliffjumper, as he said, chuckling, "By the way… try not to exhaust yourself with any of that hanky-panky stuff that woman said earlier with that guy, alright?"

Aelita stopped for a moment, as she turned to Cliff, and stated, "I don't even know what that means, Cliffjumper." But then she looked confused, as she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"You… like him. Don't ya?"

That last part caused Aelita's face to turn crimson by that, as she denied it, completely, "What?! N-No! of course not! I've only made a first introduction to him hours ago. I haven't known him that long!"

Cliffjumper chuckled, "Ahahaha, yeah, I thought so. Good night." And with that, he went into a Stasis lock, powering down for the night.

Aelita sighed, feeling rather embarrassed by what Cliff had said to her, as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Inside**

**Justin's Bedroom**

Justin's room was a typical room for a nerdish boy of his age. It was a simple design for his room; his bed was in the left side of his room, next to the window, which led to a balcony that was big enough for two people to lean in and sit in. His desk was on the right side with a computer and printer on top of it. At the end of the room was a circular window, big enough for a person to get out with no need to squeeze through. There were a few lounge chairs in the corner to where the window was, along with a TV, DVD Player, and a PS3 connected to it. The walls were covered in posters of great movies and plays, a thing of Peter's to collect rare shows, and a few maps of the world's greatest places to go see. It even had its own bathroom for him.

After Justin had cleaned up, he had thrown on his pajamas, which was a white T-shirt with a pair of baggy sweat pants that covered his ankles and heel. He was currently sitting at his desk, thinking in thought about the girl who was currently cleaning up.

But those thoughts were interrupted, as he heard a relaxed sigh, as he heard bare light footsteps enter his room.

He turned around to see the girl had finished her shower and was wearing his bathrobe, which went down to her ankles. Aelita was still using a towel to dry her long blue hair off.

Aelita let out a sigh as she smiled and stated, "Thank you very much, Justin The shower was simply wonderful."

Justin was just staring at Aelita once more as she was finishing drying her hair. Her hair was a little damp and it just seemed really weird that he was staring at her as she was drying it. 'Wow. I didn't notice it before, but she's really sexy and cute,' he thought as he looked at her. Then by accident, he looked down, and noticed the robe was loosening up, showing a little of her cleavage. He blushed a little, but shook it off as quickly as he could.

It was then that Aelita caught him just staring, and asked in concern, "Justin? Is something wrong?"

Justin shook his head as he was back in thought, "Oh, um, nothing, Aelita. Nothing at all." He then stood up, as he cleared his head, and asked, "So um… what brings you here?"

She asked lightly, "I'm sorry, if I'm coming in unannounced, but do you mind if I bunk in your room for the night?"

Justin nearly went wide eyed as he asked with a high pitched nervous tone, "Bunk? In my room?" But then he shook his head as he cleared his throat, "I- I guess that'd be alright. You can take mine then." He then went to the closet as he pulled out a black and flannel sleeping bag.

Aelita walked over to the bed and sat down, but stopped as she felt the bed. She bounced on it, up and down, almost amazed to be on a bed. But she stopped as he looked at to what he was doing and asked, "Um, Justin? Don't you have another bed?"

He shook his head as he said, "Nah, I only have one bed." But he waved his hands as he smiled at her, "But I can sleep on the floor; it's alright."

But Aelita shook her head as he leaned over, "I object! That's unacceptable!"

But Justin just lightly shook his head, "I don't mind; it's good for my back anyway."

It was then that Aelita thought about it, and slightly blushed at it as she fiddled with a pillow. She knew it was a little weird, but she decided it would work for both of them. She then lowered her head a little as she stated her idea, "If that's so, then I propose a compromise." Justin raised his eyebrow as he listened to her compromise, "Instead…we could…we could share it." She lowered her face into the pillow, hiding her blush as she spoke with a muffled voice, "I…I don't mind that at all."

Of course, Justin was a little shocked and blushing at this as he nearly stuttered, "Aah…I'm telling you I don't mind at all, so go and get some sleep!" And with that said, he slipped into his knapsack. Aelita merely shrugged as she got under the covers of the bed. But not before Justin asked something, "Um, Aelita?"

She got up and crawled to the end of the bed to come eye to eye with Justin as she asked, "What is it, Justin?"

He sighed as he asked, "Are you okay with staying here while I'm fixing your car? I mean, there might be a hotel around here you can wait at, and I can drive your car to you."

She thought about it for a little while; in truth, there were things about Earth she didn't know about yet and had not yet learned. She shook her head, and responded with a warm smile, "Of course I'm okay. In honesty, I don't have the currency yet to repay you for compensation for your efforts."

Justin just had to smirk at that, but replied, "You don't have to worry about paying me. In honesty, I'd do it for free."

Aelita looked at him confused as she asked, "Really, you'd do that for me?"

Justin scratched his head as he stated, "Well, it's just that…you seemed like you needed the help. I mean you said that you're new around here, and I'm pretty sure you haven't made many friends in town."

Then Aelita looked a little saddened as he sat up, "Thank you Justin. You're a really good friend to wish to help me."

Justin sat up as he smiled, "No problem. It's just you look like you don't know your way around." He scratched the back of his head as he stated, "…and besides… it also seems you don't know much about how things work out there."

But then Aelita leaned in toward Justin as she stated, "So…so then, we could start knowing more right now. And…I can know more about you right now!"

Justin slightly blushed as he asked, "Eh, what?"

Aelita just looked at him innocently as she stated, "Please? I'd like it very much if you could tell me everything about Antigo. And maybe more about you."

It was at that moment, he also notice while she leaned towards him, he got a good view of her bust, which was almost about to come out of the bathrobe she wore as a nightgown. Now he was really getting embarrassed as he just stuttered, "Come on, now! Just get to bed already!" And with that, he just got in his sleeping bag and immediately tried to get some sleep. Aelita looked confused at him for a moment and just shrugged, as she too got under the covers of the bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

The explosion of the Energon crater did not go unnoticed, as a police car pulled on over. The two officers, both male, with an overweight Caucasian with graying hair and a mustache walked up to the crater, as his skinny African American partner walked over to it. The crater was still smoking, as the two scratched their heads, as the fat one tilted his hat over, as he surmised, "I don't get it. It looked like a bomb went off in here."

"Pyromaniacs, maybe," his partner guessed.

"Maybe," his senior partner stated. "But something about this doesn't seem right. I mean, something's really wrong with this picture."

Unknown to the two, a strange blue light scanned their vehicle at the moment, as a strange silver creature crept in the car as well. It was hidden in the dead of night, as it lightly hooked something into their patrol vehicle's database computer. It then scurried out of there, and ran into the forest, remaining hidden in the shadows. It made its way to another object in the forest; only this time… it was a police patrol vehicle similar to the one that was scanned moments ago. Only it had a few minor changes to it. For instance, the badge symbol on the side was changed into a purple demonic-looking face, as it was the symbol of the Decepticons, and the phrase 'To Protect and Serve' 'To Punish and Enslave'.

The creature hopped into the back, as it grumbled, "Stupid humans. Fat or skinny; they don't make up their minds on what body frame they want."

"Their chassis don't make a difference," the police spoke up, and then asked, "Did you hook me up to this planet's law enforcement databases?"

"Indeedy do," the silver figure responded, "Those Autobots can't hide from us forever now."

"And so the Hunted become the Hunters," the patrol vehicle spoke up, referring to themselves. Now they would be hunting the Autobots, as the screen of the patrol's computers flipped through… and found a photo of what appeared to be the Dodge Challenger that Cliffjumper had taken. "And we'll start with finding Cliffjumper."

The little figure stated, "Uh, Barricade. We were given order to find the one called Arcee. Cliffjumper's probably scrap considering he was pretty banged up from the blast, from what we learned from the drone's memories."

"Yeah," Barricade responded. "But where we find him, we'll find the others."

* * *

**Next Chapter: More than Meets the Eye pt.3**

* * *

**Frenzy: Tom Kenny**

**Barricade: Robert Patrick**

**Also I thought about it, and changed Aelita and Justin's voice actors.**

**Justin Seyvont: Johnny Young Bosch**

**Aelita: Stephanie Sheh**


	3. More than Meets the Eye pt3

**Transformers G Prime!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: More than Meets the Eye pt. 3**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sun was rising up, bringing light into Justin's room, as it danced onto the floor. Justin had awakened up, stretching some of the kinks from his back. He groaned a little as he got up, "OH, man. I forgot what it was like sleeping on the floor."

He went back to sleep, but then he felt something snuggle up to him under his blankets. He looked under them, and pulled them back to see that Aelita was snuggling up to him. In the sleeping bag. She must have snuck in or sleep walked in his bed as he slept.

This didn't matter to him, as he scooted out in a panic. Aelita stirred under the covers as she sat up, and stretched away the sleepiness. She yawned as she stated, "Good morning."

"Good morning…", came a shaky voice. Aelita turned to her right and saw Justin, out of the sleeping bag, and staring at her in shock and confusion. She gasped as she crawled over to him, the robe barely holding closed, "Justin? Are you okay? You look pretty bad."

He groaned as he looked up to her, "That's not important right now…exactly why were you in my sleeping bag? I thought you were gonna sleep in the bed."

Aelita sat up and explained as she embarrassingly blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I really was last night. But then I needed to use the bathroom." She explained that after her late night potty break, she walked back in and then saw him shiver in his bed and explained that he might have been cold. "So I climbed in under the covers to help you out."

Justin looked at her with a credulous look as he asked, "So you decided to crush me while warming me?"

Aelita's blush faded as she gave him a goofy grin, "Sorry about that, I guess I cling to things." She looked at him with concern as she asked, "Was that the case?"

He nodded, grimacing, "Yep, and pretty tightly, I might add."

She nodded sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed that she nearly crushed him in his sleep. But then she looked surprised as she then said, "Yeah, but now that I remember it, you clinged on to me too when I was still awake." She didn't know why, but the memory of it, made her blush as she smiled at him, "I guess you might say that makes us even."

Justin groaned as he let his face sunk down with a heavy sigh. He then groaned in a voice that sounded like he was getting a massage…a very painful back massage, "You know…the problem isn't whether or not we're even!"

Aelita just smiled as she got off the sleeping bag and ran out the room, but not before she turned to Justin before she was out of sight. "But nevertheless, thank you, Justin," she said, as she smiled. "You really are a kind person." And with that, she left to go to the bathroom.

Justin was left on the floor, sighing at the torment he had put himself in. he took a deep breath of relief, as he told himself, "Well, at least things can't get any weirder at the moment."

But at that moment, another voice was heard from downstairs, "Hey, Justin! It's me, Macy!"

Justin groaned, "I was wrong. It's worse."

* * *

**Downstairs**

As Justin walked down the stairway, he noticed someone standing there with their arms crossed. She was a Caucasian girl of sixteen like he was, with short reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure to boot. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black workout bra underneath, a jean mini-skirt, and a pair of sandals. She also wore a blue and white waterproof watch that had a sort of crack on the lower right corner that didn't break the glass lens. Her name was Macy Tamerson, a childhood friend of Justin, as well as a little bit of a nosy girl at times.

Once he was down, he asked, "Macy, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I have a key to this place, remember? We're friends," Macy stated. She then interrogated with a smirk, "But anyway, who's the girl that's sleeping over?"

Justin went as white as a sheet, as soon as she asked that question, and grumbled, 'Dang it, Rachel! Couldn't you have been a little discreet on the details?' He turned to Macy and innocently answered, "Oh, she's a client. I'm fixing her Challenger in the garage."

"Yeah, I saw it. Looks like a lost cause if you ask me," Macy stated.

Justin frowned, "It's a good thing I didn't ask you."

But Macy smirked, "But still… you letting in a girl to sleep over in your house, that's just spelling more than what you're actually telling me." She then leaned close, as she teased, "Admit it, you two stayed up all night, going at it like rabbits in heat."

Justin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, as he denied, "Nothing happened, Macy!"

"Your nervousness says otherwise," Macy stated. She then teased some more, as she was getting somewhere, "So… was it a night of unadulterated passion between you two in the same bed?" She then hugged her arms around her chest, as she swayed her hips out, "Did she smoosh her knockers together, asking if you wanted fries with that shake?" She then smirked at him, as she stated, "I think I know what happened before I got here. You got up and she's taking a shower, while you're down here making some coffee to give her." She giggled, "Oh, what a hunky stud muffin you're becoming." But then she looked puzzled, as he noticed a frowning glare coming form him, as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, until he finally replied, "You know… you got a very nasty mind when it comes to this stuff. You're even worse than my sister."

Macy growled, as she got into Justin's face, as he shrunk back, "This coming from a guy who's got a few porno mags underneath his bed!"

"How many times do I have to tell you: I'm holding them for Alex," Justin defended, but then folded his arms. "And besides, even if I did read them, I only do for the articles, not the pictures."

"Oh, that's no excuse," Macy shot back.

"Hey, Justin," Aelita called out, as she was walking down the stairs, with a towel wrapped around her body. The two friends had gotten their attention to her, as she smiled to him, "I'm done with the shower; you can use it now, if you'd like." She then noticed a stunned and confused Macy, as she innocently smiled, "Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Justin's? I'm Aelita. Nice to meet you."

But all Macy could blab out, was a stunned sentence, "You're a… a cosplayer."

Justin's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, as he gently pushed Aelita back up the stairs, "Aelita! Why don't you get dressed right now? Where are your clothes?"

"They're in the station where cleansing and waste disposals at. They're drying on a hanger in there," she answered, as she didn't know why Justin was gently pushing her back up.

"Then maybe you should get dressed before anything else goes crazy," Justin politely advised her, as she seemed to silently agree and disappear on the second floor. Justin walked back down, as he sighed, "I'm really sorry about that, but…"

Macy, who had finally calmed down, shrugged, "Oh no, I get it all now." She then glared daggers at him, as she shot back, "You've watched and read so many scifi stuff, that you've become an otaku and a scifi deviant!" She then shot into his face, as she grilled, "And now you've taken it up a ladder by sleeping with a scifi geek as big as you!"

"Who's a scifi geek?"

The two looked to the door, and spotted a new face before them. Before them was a twelve year old Hispanic boy with light brown hair spiked up, with brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, an orange sweater vest, and a pair of baggy blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He had a backpack strapped on to one shoulder, and a look of intellect on his face. His name was Rafael Esquivel, Raf to his friends which was Justin, a computer genius who skipped a few grades to get into high school. He was also a fellow geek and genius like Justin.

He walked in, as he waved, "Hey, Justin."

Forgetting the situation, Justin waved back, "Hey, Raf. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," he replied, but then asked, "So what's all this about a girl sleeping with you? Your sister finally cracked you down on getting a relationship?"

The two teens frowned a the pre-teen, as Macy asked, "Aren't you a little young to be pointing that out?"

Justin shook his head, as he gently pushed Macy to the door, along with Raf, "Okay, guys. There is way too much going on in the morning, so you should go, and let me get to work…"

But Macy turned around, and inquizzed, "Yeah right, by work you mean getting busy with your girlfriend…"

Justin slapped his face, as he groaned, "She's not my girlfriend. I just met her yesterday, let her sleep over, and right now, I'm trying to get to work on her car."

Macy didn't believe it, as she jabbed him back, "Like I believe that. Face it: you. Have. A. girlfriend. Justin Seyvont."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Aelita asked, as she came back down the stairs, dressed back in her usual attire from yesterday. She then looked to see Raf, as she smiled warmly, "Oh, hello. I'm Aelita."

All Raf did at that moment was staring in disbelief, seeing such a pretty girl with such a unique color of hair, as well as her ensemble. He blinked, as he pointed out, "You're dating a Trekkie?"

Justin slapped his forehead, as he groaned, "She's not a Trekkie."

"Um, Justin?" Aelita asked, as she touched his shoulder, asking, "Will you be able to fix, um…?"

Realizing the situation, he remembered, "Oh yeah. I forgot." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, as he looked to her and then to his two friends. "Um, okay. I need to get dressed first, and then I'll be in the garage. Raf and Macy, you guys go down with Aelita into the garage near her Dodge Challenger, and I'll be right down there." He then ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and closed his bedroom door.

Macy groaned, as Raf joked, "Looks like he dodged the bullet on that one."

Macy glared down at him, as she shot, "Shut up."

* * *

**Later On**

**Garage**

The four were present now in the garage, now that Justin had properly dressed for the job. He was wearing a green T-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a pair of working gloves at the ready. He also wore blue jeans, with his work coveralls on as well, with the upper part down and tied around his waist, as well as his work boots. He put the gloves in his pocket, as he looked around examining the Dodge Challenger. He carefully looked to the details, taking every measure and damaged remains of the Challenger. Finally, he walked over ot a work bench, and made a list of the parts necessary to repair the vehicle.

He then looked to Aelita, and stated, "Okay: two of the tires have been slashed to bits, but I'll have to replace all four in order for them to match. The windshield's cracked, that'll need to be replaced definitely. A new radio antennae, but I think I could replace that with something a bit more durable. Dents on the side and rear; those can easily be dinged and grinded out. New paint job – Hot Rod Red; I think we have a few canisters in store in the paint locker."

"Is that all?" Aelita asked, sounding rather worried, as she rubbed her hands together in scarce.

Justin scratched the back of his head, as he shrugged, "Well, I'll have to take a look at the engine. Could you pop the hood?"

She nodded, as she walked over to her car, and popped the hood. But Macy pointed out, "I'm not even sure if you can fix something like this. It looks completely totaled." She looked to Aelita, as she stated, "I think you should get a new one."

Aelita seemed rather shocked by that, as she stated, rather nervously to avoid the truth, "Well, I suppose, but… this car's really important to me. And to others."

Macy blinked, as Justin lifted the hood to look at the engine, "Don't hold such an attachment to it. It's just a car."

Aelita felt rather hurtful by that, as she was about to shout out something to her. But before she could, Justin spoke up, "Um, I don't think it's just a car, Macy." The others blinked at that statement.

Macy and Aelita walked towards him, as Raf raced up to see. But then he spoke up as he stated, "Because I've never seen an engine this new and still pieced together… while it's in a 1997 Dodge Challenger like this."

They all looked, and not even Macy could believe what she was looking at. It was a brand-spanking new engine inside of an old vehicle. The parts looked brand new, almost 2014 in the making. The engine, the filters, even the battery looked like brand new. They didn't even looked damaged or scratched. Which brought a puzzled Justin to look at it further, as he examined the engine, "Everything in here seems pretty good. I'll have to check the bottom when I can start on the repairs."

Aelita smiled at this, as he closed the hood, but Macy stared at him in disbelief, "You honestly think you can fix this hunk of junk?"

Justin ignored her face, as he stated, "I like to see this as a challenge on how fast I can get this done." He then walked over to the shelf, taking an electronic buffer, a toolshed of wrenches, and a pair of working goggles, as he slipped them on and the gloves. "You guys wait inside; this'll be a while." He then looked to Macy and Aelita, "Oh, and um, she didn't have any clothing packed with her. Could she borrow some of yours?"

Macy blinked, and was about to protest on that subject, but then he gave her a pleading look in his eyes, even with the goggles on his face. Even Aelita was pleading a look on her eyes to her as well, until finally Macy gave in. she sighed, as she rested her hands on her hips, "Alright. Sheesh, I'm a major pushover on this stuff." She then grabbed Aelita, as she slumped off, "Come on, let's leave the guys with their grease monkey job."

Raf and Justin looked to one another, as he motioned him to go inside, "Why don't you wait inside. You can play on my PS3 while I'm working on this."

"Ah, it wouldn't be the same without a challenge," Raf confessed, as he walked out of there, "I'm just gonna go meet with Alex at the Sonic Burger. I'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"Sure, and be sure to warn Alex about Aelita. I don't want the same reactions I got from you two when you first met her," Justin replied, and Raf nodded, as he bolted out of there.

Justin then turned his attention to the Challenger, and began the task at hand.

* * *

**Later On**

Macy was waiting patiently with herself, tapping her fingers on the kitchen table, sitting down and fuming at the moment. She had run back to her home ot grab a few things for Aelita to have as causal wear. At the moment, Aelita was trying on a few things up stairs… in Justin's room. Macy groaned, "This stinks. Who the heck is this girl anyway? And what the heck is going on with this girl? Coming into Justin's home, sleeping in the same roof? I mean, who does she think she is?"

"I'm Aelita," Aelita spoke up, startling the girl in her chair, as she innocently stated. "That's all I know I am."

Macy jumped from being startled like that, as she turned to see what Aelita was wearing now. She was wearing a pink and blue plaid skirt that went down under her knees, a dark purple T-shirt, with a light yellow sweater jacket with a hood, halfway zipped up, and had on black socks that went up all the way above her knees, and plain white sneakers.

She stopped at the bottom, as she looked to Macy and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Macy's suspicion's washed away, as her genuinely friendly nature arose again. "I think that's definitely your look," she said with a smile.

Aelita smirked, as she politely bowed, "Well, thank you."

But then suddenly, Macy rushed up to her, as hse grilled her for more information, "So spill it: who are you really?"

Startled by the interrogation, Aelita calmly backed away, but Macy seemed to follow after her, "I told you, it's Aelita."

"You're lying, and I don't believe you were in an accident," Macy stated, glaring even more at her.

Aelita, panicking silently, as she asked, "What makes you think it wasn't an accident? And why don't you think that's my name?"

"I've never heard of the name Aelita before; I don't even think it's a real name," Macy explained, as her suspicion grew even more. "And the way your car looks, it appears like it came out of a battlefield. The dents and scorch marks, not to mention the windshield cracked like that, it only indicates that you were in some kind of explosion." She then grabbed her forcefully by the collar, as she grilled her further, "Now start talking: who are you? Are you a terrorist? A spy? Or something worse?"

At that moment, all Aelita could do was muster tears, unable to come up with an answer, as she weakly said, "I.. I…"

"What the hell are you doing, Macy?" Justin asked angrily, as he appeared in the kitchen. The two girls looked to him, as he walked forward, and pulled Macy apart from Aelita, as he looked to his friend. "Why are you acting like this around her?"

"She just showed up into town, in a cosplay outfit, and in a beat-up jalopy," Macy defended her suspicions, as she asked. "Aren't you the least bit suspicious around this girl?"

"Of course I'm suspicious," Justin answered. That caused Aelita to become worried at the moment, as she feared she'd be pressured into answering questions she'd never be able to make believable. But then Justin he walked over to Aelita, helping her ease back up, as he replied, "But a person shouldn't be grilled for answers if they feel like they can't answer it. When she feels like it, she'll tell." Aelita let a small smile come across her face, as she was amazed that Justin trusted her. He seemed so similar to someone; he seemed like…

"Oh, by the way. That jalopy," Justin said, as he snapped Aelita out of it. "All repaired."

The two girls were blinking in confusion, until they both called out, "What?!"

Once the two were into the garage, they saw the Dodge Challenger, fully repaired and with a clean coat of paint. Aelita walked over to it, and gently traced her hand on the hood, and windshield, examining it completely. As she inspected it, Justin wiped his hands, as he explained, "The right shade of red was still available, I was able to replace all four of the tires, so there shouldn't be any problems with traction. The doors were an easy task to un-denting. The windshield, didn't need replacing at all; I just applied a sealant that sealed the cracks back up and make them all gone."

Aelita was stunned to look and see the car completely restored, and then raced over to him, and hugged him. "Thank you, Justin," she smiled.

Macy on the other hand, broke a pencil she was currently holding in her right hand, without using her other. "Floozy," she whispered.

But Justin, who was a little embarrassed from the show of affection, pulled her back, as he calmly stated, "But ah, there was a slight puncture in the fuel lines…"

Aelita paled, as she asked desperately, "Th-The fuel lines' are severed?"

Before she panicked further, he reassured her, "No, don't worry, don't worry; I patched the line up and everything. I managed to do it quickly before your fuel leaked out." But then asked, "But I gotta know something: are you using an alternative fuel source, something new, organic, or something else/"

Aelita was a bit curious on that, as she asked, "Why's that?"

"Because you only have enough fuel to make one trip into town, and back here," Justin confessed, as he sat down on a stool near his work bench. "I'd refuel it myself, but I have no idea as to where to get… whatever's in the tank. And I'm too scared to know what would happen if I did mix in unleaded gasoline with whatever's in that tank."

Aelita shook her head, as she walked over to the driver seat, "Oh don't worry about that. I have a friend who might be able to deliver a canister of the fuel you'll need."

But then Macy got into her face again, as she suspiciously interrogated, "And who exactly would send you this fuel? Your contact?!"

Justin groaned, "Macy…"

"My friends," Aelita innocently answered. She walked over to the driver's side, and opened the door. "I can give them a call, and tell them to meet us somewhere. You have any ideas?"

Macy was about to object to that idea and tell her to call them to here. Until her stomach rumbled, as did Justin's, as the two looked in embarrassment of what had happened, as Macy grumbled, "Maybe someplace with food."

Aelita blinked in confusion, as she innocently asked, "Why can't we eat here?"

Justin embarrassingly confessed, "Because I really can't cook anything. Honestly, I can't boil water properly."

"And every time he does, somehow he burns water. Burns Water," Macy stressfully emphasized. But she thought about it for a moment, and smirked, "How about the Sonic Burger?" She nudged Justin in the ribs, as she suggested, "Alex will be there; he could use the friendly faces." She then teased, "And I'm pretty sure that new girl, Aoi, might be there."

"Aoi? She's a friend, like you, Macy," Justin defended.

"Great," Aelita smiled, as she entered her car. "Just let me call my friends, and we'll head on over to this Sonic Burger." Once she closed the door, she immediately spoke ot her Autobot ally, but in a whispered tone to make sure the others didn't hear her, "Cliffjumper? Are you okay now?"

For a moment, he didn't say anything, but spoke up, as he groaned, "Ugh! Hey, how ya doing?"

Aelita sighed in relief, as she placed her hand over her heart to slow her pace down, "Thank Primus." She then looked to Cliff as she explained, "Listen, we're going to be heading over to that place, Sonic Burger. We'll radio Arcee on getting a steady supply of Energon to refill your tank. As of what Justin said, you're on a half-empty tank of it as it is."

"Half-empty? I like to see it as half-full," Cliffjumper stated. But then paused, as he teased, "Justin, eh? So… you and that boy are on the first-name basis now?"

Aelita blushed from embarrassment, as she shook her head, acting serious now, "Justin's just a…" But she stopped, as she thought about it for a moment, "Well… I don't really know…"

"Ah, I'm just teasin' ya," Cliffjumper reassured her. "Ooh, you might wanna tone the talk down, here they come."

At that moment, Justin, who was now cleaned up, came out with Macy, as Aelita opened the door, "My friend's coming over to Sonic Burger later. We'll meet them there."

"Alright then," Justin smirked.

But Aelita smirked back, "But I'm driving."

* * *

**Sonic Burger**

The driver to the Sonic Burger was a rather strange one, since Aelita was doing the driving. She was good, no mistake on that, much to Justin's observation, but for Macy's observation it was a bit peculiar. Whenever the gas needed to be pressed or the wheel turned, it seemed that Aelita's actions happened before she made them. The automatic shift automatically moved for a second, as did the wheel and gas pedal did. Things were a bit peculiar about this girl… and her car. She wasn't about to let it slip off her, as she was sitting in the back, while the two were sitting in the front. She took a mini-mic device and placed it behind the driver's seat, making sure they didn't see her make her move.

"Oh," Justin pointed out, as he nearly started Macy. "Here we are."

The three turned the corner into town, and spotted a flashy but neon-lit fast-food restaurant. The place had been retrofitted to be a pull drive-in restaurant, where the servers were on skates, and ordering the food was done by a microphone and menu board posted on a stand on the parkway. The Dodge Challenger pulled into an empty parking lot, as the mike spoke up, "Welcome to Sonic Burger, where we literally put the fast in fast food. Can I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cheeseburger with fries and a soft diet drink," Justin ordered.

"I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich with hot sauce and fries, including an orange diet drink," Macy included.

Justin turned to Aelita as he asked, "You want anything?"

Aelita thought about it for a moment, until she smiled, "I'll have the same as you, Justin. Only I'll have a water with mine."

Justin nodded, and turned to the mike, "You get all that?"

"Yep, we'll be right by with your orders," the employee responded, and sound off.

At that moment, a black and blue bike, with its sexy rider drove on in, parking next to the red Challenger. And on it's back was a fuel container used for emergency fueling. Aelita lit up, as she hopped out of the car, and smiled, "It's good that you've come, Arcee."

The female biker turned to her, and smirked, "Good to see you too, kid." She then looked at the Challenger, as he looked at it, "And it's good to see your car's okay too."

Just immediately got out of the car, as he greeted the biker, "So you're a friend of Aelita's? It's nice to meet you; I'm Justin."

Aelita nodded, "Yeah, this is the one that fixed my car." She winked to the driver, indicating that this boy was the one who fixed Cliffjumper.

Arcee took notice of him, and nodded, "So you're the grease monkey, eh? Nice to meet you."

But then Macy popped up, as she started into interrogation mode, as the whole scene smelled of suspicion, "Name's Macy Tamerson, I'm currently trying to apply for the CIA. And as such, for practice, I have a few questions: is your name really Arcee? What's this alternative fuel source? And who exactly are you people?"

But before that could be answered, a new voice spoke up, "Will you stop grillin' everybody you think is suspicious? You're never gonna get a boyfriend with that attitude. It's pretty obvious how you lost Justin in the first place."

The voice had come from a new fellow who was leaning on the side. He was a young African American boy of sixteen, with a lean build like Justin's body. He had short dreadlocks and goggles on his head, as well as a dog tag around his neck. He was sporting a Chicago Bulls Jersey with a white T-shirt underneath, and had a jacket with a hood on, and also wore baggy blue jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers. His name was Alex F. Murphy, a friend of Justin, as well as the middle-man who helped him get Macy to calm a bit from her field work paranoia.

But that last comment got Macy to scream out, "I didn't lose him; Justin's a good friend!"

Justin ignored Aelita and Arcee, as she took the fuel tank to the truck. He then smirked, "Seriously, Alex. Don't let her paranoia enjoy the day off you have."

Macy frowned, as she looked to Justin, "Stay out of this, Justin!"

As the three continued their argument, Aelita thought about something for a moment. If she fueled the tank, she and Cliff would have to leave like that. It just didn't feel right that the first human she met and befriended would also be the first one she'd have to forget. "Hey, Cliff?"

The Autobot spoke up silently, making sure the trio didn't hear them, "What's up?"

She rubbed her right elbow, feeling this subject would be a lost cause, as she finally spoke up, "Well, I was… I was kind of wonder, maybe… well, if… I know we have to leave and all after this, but…"

The red Autobot could tell that she really wanted to stay longer with the humans. But mostly, with this boy. It was then that he agreed to it, "Ah sure. I wouldn't mind a little longer." She smiled at this, but he pointed out, "But we leave tomorrow afternoon. That's all I can offer to you, okay?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow's all I need."

As the kids enjoyed their time together, they were being watched without their notice. Hidden in the shadows, the police car with the Decepticon symbol was shown, hiding in a darkened alleyway. Its hood lights were down, making sure no one saw it. Inside the car, four silver clawed finger hands were typing furiously, as a profile popped up on the car's computer screen.

It was a mug shot of Justin and Macy, as two of their profiles were showing up. "Oh Macy Tamerson and Justin Seyvont. But according this, the boy's a mechanic working at a repair shop."

"He could be an ally to the Autobots," Barricade spoke up. "Wherever he goes… the Autobots are sure to be. We find him, and force him to tell us what we want to know. Radio Soundwave, tell him to send a team of Troopers to back us up. Tomorrow, it's hunting time."

* * *

**Next Chapter: More than Meets the Eye pt. 4**

* * *

**Everyone, Age of Extinction is now out and about. And I'm gonna check it out. Enjoy this update, as well as the new Transformers film out. I know I will.**


	4. More than Meets the Eye pt4

**Transformers G Prime**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More than Meets the Eye pt 4**

* * *

**That Night**

**Back at Justin's Home**

Justin was looking up at the night sky at his window, as he played out the events that had happened. At the Burger joint, Aelita seemed to fit in rather well. She seemed even happier to be with him all the while they were there. Macy… she was extremely paranoid even though she didn't show it up as much. But she still retained suspicion no matter what, considering that the two were on a steady peace treaty with one another. But it had Justin suspicious about Aelita as well. She didn't really seem to know a whole lot about anything; she never even had a burger, which was a surprise to everyone.

"Hey, Justin," Aelita spoke up, surprising the boy, as he turned to see her walk at his spot. She leaned on to the side next to him, as she stared at the skies as well, "I guess you like to look at the night sky too?"

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Whenever I look up at them, I always wonder that big question: are we alone?"

Aelita nearly blinked at that, and would have coughed, if she was drinking water. She knew that answer pretty well, as she chuckled, "I'm not sure that's a question that should be answered soon. Sometimes it's better to be alone than anyone thinks."

Justin seemed confused by that, but shrugged, "Got to be better than staying here in the scrapyard. My sis and I just have enough to get us by for food, bills, and clothing. Most of the stuff I have's pretty much refurbished junk that people just give up. It's a tragedy really." He then sighed, rather sadly, as he confessed, "And to be honest: I don't really think I'm all that destined for greatness or a better life." Aelita chuckled, catching Justin's attention, as he looked to her, and asked, "What?"

"You remind me of someone. He didn't think he was special at all, but it turned out that he was destined for something more," she confessed. But then she looked to Justin, and how the moonlight reflected on a silhouette of him. She began to feel a little warm, as she confessed, "Hey, Justin…."

"Yeah, Aelita?" he asked.

"I haven't been here very long, and I'm a little unfamiliar on payment," she confessed, as she rubbed her hands nervously. "And because of that, I can't repay your services." She then blushed a little, as she finished, "But there might be a way to I can repay you for both your services and kindness with a different form of compensation."

Justin blinked a little, as he asked, not sure if he was going ot like the answer, "Um, Aelita? What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous about it, but if it's you then I'm alright," she replied, taking a deep breath to give her courage. Then turned to him, as she unzipped her coat, and then let it drop on the floor, as she took her shoes off. She then spoke up again, blushing heavily, as she was about to take off her shirt, but spoke rather nervous, "And… according to the reading articles I've read, and the depictions they described, the only way I could repay you is by sharing my body with you."

"Sharing?" Justin asked, sounding rather nervous, as he saw her stop at her shirt, but then blurted out with a sweat and blush, "You mean you wanna sleep with me?!"

Aelita nodded, as her blush became timid, as did her voice, "It's okay. I… I think I'm compatible with your reproductive system." But then she became shy, as she blushed, "I… I don't mind performing the various sex with you, Justin. But… do you have to wear that leather mask and body suit?"

That last part got Justin flustered, as he squeaked out in a panic, "Mask and suit? Where did you get this stuff from?!"

"Well, it was in that magazine you were holding for your friend," Aelita confessed. "They were guides to couples intercourse and mating."

Justin sighed, as he rubbed his forehead, as he corrected this vast mistake, "Um, Aelita… those magazines. They're all fictional."

Suddenly, all of Aelita's timid and shy nature left her as she was surprised to hear that, "What? You mean that's not how I should act in a sexual relationship?" He shook his head, stating that it wasn't. At that, Aelita sighed, as she giggled, "What a relief."

Justin sighed, as he nodded, "Yeah, I bet you're glad to know you don't have to do that with me then, right?"

Aelita shook her head, as she answered, "Well, no, not really. To be honest, that wasn't the reason. You see it's my sixteenth cycle, and…" she then got shy again, as she smiled, "Well, I really don't have any experience in reproduction activity."

Justin was a bit surprised at her answer; not because that she didn't have the experience. What sixteen-year-old did? But she didn't state that she didn't want him. In fact, she never said she _didn't want_ to sleep with him. But he pushed that thought aside, as he replied, "Hey, do you know who also doesn't have experience? Me."

"Really?" Aelita asked.

He nodded, and then the two had a good laugh with one another, shaking out all the nervousness between the two.

However, their little talk didn't go unheard, as in the garage, Cliffjumper had heard the whole thing, as he groaned, "Okay, I'm gonna lose my dinner now."

And he wasn't the only one, for over Macy's home, in her clean and organized and tight room, she was listening in on the conversation. Her computer equipment was state-of-the-art, and had pretty good surveillance equipment as well. She had bugged Justin's room, just to keep tabs on him to make sure he was alright at all times. And unfortunately, she had overheard the conversation the two had a while ago. She groaned at what the two had just talked about.

And once again, a pencil in her hand was broken in half by her free hand, as she groaned, "Barf!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Bright and early, and after getting the Dodge Challenger filled up with the tank, Aelita was all set to go. Justin walked in, as he smiled to her, "Well, I guess this might be it."

"Yeah," Aelita shrugged, but felt a bit sad about it.

The two wanted to do something together a little longer, but didn't have the courage to talk to one another. Until Cliffjumper turned his radio on, and played a song on there.

All by myself…. Don't wanna be… all by myself…

Justin blinked, as he looked to Aelita, as he asked, "Is your radio broken?"

"No, it does that at times," she replied, but silently glared at her car. But then a thought struck her, as she smiled to him, "Um, maybe we don't have to leave. Just yet."

Justin seemed to get what she was saying, and smiled, "Wanna head to Sonic Burger? We could meet up with Alex, and knowing him, he could score us tickets to the theaters."

Aelita smiled at hearing of the theaters. She heard that they were pretty popular, moving pictures with sound, and detailing a story of fiction. She even heard they once made a movie of giant robots fighting big monsters. She wondered if they were Autobots or something, as she smiled, and gushed out, "Yeah! Let's go!"

And immediately pulled Justin into the car, as they drove off to Sonic Burger. But as they did, they were unaware of a police car pulling in towards the main house. The doorbell rang, as Rachel, now neat and tidy, wearing jeans, a white T-Shirt, and black shoes, walked up to the door, and opened it. Once that happened, she was greeted by a police officer, Caucasian, early thirties, short brown hair and a clean mustache.

"Are you the legal guardian of Justin Seyvont?" he asked her, almost sounding a bit technical.

She sighed, rubbing her brow, as she groaned, "Yeah, I'm her sister/guardian. What's he done?"

"Nothing at all," the officer replied. "It's just that we found he was present near an incident, and we just need to ask him a few questions. Just to clarify some stuff."

Rachel seemed to be okay on that, as she replied, "Well, he just left, heading for Sonic Burger. That new fast-food joint in town. He might be there, visiting his friend at work."

The police car seemed to pick up on that, as the transmission went to a certain someone, "Send three Vehicon Drones to the location called Sonic Burger. Target Seyvont and bring him back to the Nemesis. Alive."

The officer nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Rachel nodded, but then stopped him for a second. "Uh, wait. There's a girl with him. Blue hair and drives a red Dodge Challenger with bullhorns as a hood ornament. One of the horns was broken off. It's not hard to miss."

The Officer seemed quiet on that, which caught her by surprise, as she asked, "Does she have something to do with this?"

The Officer didn't answer for a moment, until he calmly answered, "No. I wouldn't worry about her." He then turned to face her and smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

**Sonic Burger**

While both Justin and Aelita were making their way to the Sonic Burger, Arcee was on her way there as well. She overhead Cliffjumper's idea, and was about to get those two out of there, by force if necessary. Being around the human boy was more than a distraction than a relaxing getaway. And right now, she had to get her and Cliff away from him before it became too hard to keep them apart. The blue motorbike stopped at an intersection and turned to the right, unaware that she was currently being followed.

All the moment, three purple and black sports cars drove out of a gas station parking lot and began steadily pursued the motorcycle. Arcee adjusted her mirrors to where she could see the trio of purple/black cars tailing her.

"Oh great. Triplets," Arcee growled quietly.

To avoid their detection, the blue Autobot exited off the road and into the nearest parking lot. She drove into an empty parking space right in front of the establishment: Sonic Burger Drive-In.

The femme adjusted her mirrors towards the road. She let out a sigh of relief as the three Vehicons continued down the road, without noticing her. Arcee scanned her surroundings and was pleased to find nobody outside.

"Take five, Sadie." Arcee said as she shut off her motor, deactivated her hologram, and let out her stand.

A couple of minutes after, Cliffjumper parked next to the bike, as Justin and Aelita got out. It was then that Justin recognized the blue and black motorbike, and smiled, "Hey, your friend, Arcee's here." Aelita looked and it was confirmed that the motorbike was Arcee. Justin walked to the door, but turned to her, as he said, "I'm going inside to find Alex. If I bump into Arcee, I'll tell her we'll be waiting outside for her." And then walked on inside.

Once she saw he was out of sight, she rushed over to Arcee, and asked, "Arcee? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you and Cliff back to base," Arcee shot out, not caring if she was direct or being subtle. "Look, you had your fun, Cliff's back together, and now we need to go. Out of sight, out of mind and memory."

"Oh come on, Arcee," Cliffjumper fought back, "Aelita's having the time of her life. We might even score some movie time at a drive in film theater. Might even be a romantic film."

But Arcee didn't really care about it, as she spoke up, "I don't care if it's a horror film, we're going. Now." Aelita was about to object to it, but Arcee turned her lights to her, as she pointed out, "We're in a war for our very survival"

"I know, but…" Aelita started to argue, but was stopped as someone else spoke up.

"Are you talking to that motorcycle?"

Aelita's head bolted up in surprise. Standing to his side was an Asian teenage girl that looked to be her age. She had long black hair that went down to her back, with short bangs in the front, green eyes hidden behind big lensed glasses, and a skinny but very attractive figure; a flat chest but very shaped hips and a cute butt. She wore a khaki mini-skirt, black vest and a white undershirt. She seemed to have a sort of nerdy presence, but it seemed more like an awkward presence around her, seeing that she apparently wasn't used to being around people.

The Asian girl blinked at the other girl's strange conversation, until she cleared up, "Oh, um… I… just… like to talk to my friend's vehicle, is all. Don't you do that with yours at times? You know, like you do with plants."

The Asian girl thought about it, and nodded, "Yeah, I understand that much. But sadly I don't have a vehicle of my own." She then eyed the blue motorbike, "Though honestly, I wouldn't mind getting one like this. I'm not used to heavy stuff. I like to go fast some times."

Aelita had a relaxed smile to her, as she stated, "And I honestly thought boys were the ones who liked to go fast. Or so I've heard."

The Asian girl smirked, "If they did, I'm afraid we'd never catch up."

The two girls laughed hysterically from each other's comment.

_'__Way to go, smooth operator,' _Arcee thought satirically.

Justin and Alex stepped out, as the two made their way to the Dodge Challenger, as Justin stated, "Sorry, Aelita. We didn't find your friend Arcee in there. We waited for her to come out, but she didn't, so we asked anyone if they spotted someone wearing a skin-tight leather biker outfit."

"Just so you know, I would've spotted them nonstop," Alex stated.

Justin frowned, "You would." But then turned his attention, as he realized Aelita wasn't alone, "Aoi? Fancy seeing you here."

As the two boys walked to meet with her, Aelita looked to the Asian girl, who seemed a bit shy around Justin, and asked, "You know her, Justin?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Aelita, this is Aoi Fukumachi. She's a transfer student from abroad Japan." He then looked to Aoi, and asked, "So what brings you to the Sonic Burger?"

Aoi shrugged, "Oh nothing much. I was just hoping to get a quick bite to eat before the weekend ended." She then seemed a little nervous, as she looked to Justin, "And… I was hoping to meet up with you, Justin."

Justin blinked at that, as did Aelita who seemed a bit silently irked by that, as the boy asked, "Really?"

Aoi nodded, as she reached in her brown shoulder bag, and pulled out a DVD collection, "I was hoping to return you the Star Wars series."

Justin walked over, as he retrieved them, "Hey, thanks. Say, you wanna come over? I just got the new edition of Tron Uprising."

Aelita looked to Alex for an answer, "Tron Uprising? Star Wars?"

"Aoi's a pretty big scifi fan," Alex explained. "Before you came into town, Justin and Aoi have gone and seen every scifi film imaginable. They even hang around the comic store." And Alex sighed a deep disappointment as he looked to them both, "Though, I wish Justin would stop acting all dumb and take a hint that Aoi might be trying to ask this boy out on a date."

Aelita was a bit surprised by that, as she looked to Aoi and how she acted around Justin. The two were pretty good friends at glance, but it seemed that Aoi was harboring a secret admirance to him. It was possibly a hint of a desire to be with him. Something that seemed to make her chest hurt when she saw the sight before her. She gently placed a hand on top to where her heart was, and silently thought to herself, 'Why? Why is my heart aching like this? I mean, I know how I feel at this point, but why…?'

Suddenly, before any other remark could be made, the sounds of revving engines thrummed through the air. The four teens turned their heads around and identified the source as three purple and black sports cars that looked exactly like each other. The three vehicles revved their engines again before gunning straight towards the four teens, not knowing that it was Aelita that was their target.

Aoi bolted away, not even close to making a scream; it was almost as if she had military bearings among her. Jusitn, Aelita, and even Alex were about to bolt out of there, but was caught completely off guard when the motorcycle and the Challenger turned on and started moving all by themselves. Unexpectedly, Justin yelped and grabbed the handlebars tightly as the bike did a wheelie and turned to face the charging vehicles. Aelita rushed to push Alex into the Dodge Challenger, as the doors opened all by themselves, and close by themselves as well once the two were in. The blue motorcycle instantly charged towards the sports car trio, with the Red Challenger followed after her.

Justin's only reaction was clinging on tight for dear life and yelling. Arcee lifted her front wheel up as she gunned it through the space in-between the two Vehicons on the right, and towards the street. The three cars were about to go after her, until the Challenger charged forward, smacking the middle car aside, as it spun in the air and crashed on its side, slowly falling back down on its tires. As soon as her tires hit the road pavement she kicked up her speed. Arcee and Cliffjumper both zoomed down the street with the Vehicon trio now in hot pursuit, along with the human teenagers along for the ride.

As they did, they were all followed by a police car, bearing the Decepticon insignia. As it followed after the circus party, it radioed the Nemesis, "Starscream. We're in hot pursuit after the Autobot Scout… along with the seemingly alive Cliffjumper."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Disappointed that he's still alive?" Barricade questioned, with a hint of satisfaction that the semi-leader of the Decepticons was angered that an Autobot survived.

"_Destroy them both!_"

As it followed after them, he also reported, "Something else you should know. There are human civilians with them. Aside from Aelita, there are two teenage males."

"_The Autobots should never have allowed them to get involved in this_," Starscream radioed, as he gave the order. "_Destroy them as well. But question them first. See if they know the location of the Autobots ship, the Ark_."

* * *

**Next Chapter: More than Meets the Eye pt.5**

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter came out this small, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still writing. But I can only go so far without any ideas from you, the reviewers. In order for this story to go on, I need your input on what you want to see or happen that you didn't see in the original series.**


End file.
